Ratash
|gender = Male |species = Djinn |status = Deceased |items/weapons = 1-Handed Sword |powers = [[Ratash/Abilities#Powers|See: Powers]] |abilities = [[Ratash/Abilities|See: Abilities]] |occupation = Creator and leader of the Sand Army |affiliation = Ifrit |appearance = Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands |voice actor = Fred Tatasciore }} Ratash is the antagonist of Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands.Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands A Djinn born of the Ifrit, he once was an ally of Razia and King Solomon. He turned his back on both when he rejected the alliance between human and Djinn and created the Sand Army to destroy them. Trapped by the Djinn in Solomon's treasure vault, he was unwittingly freed by Malik, the son of Sharaman, and sought to destroy humanity a second time. Official Description Biography Early Life Ratash once lived among the Djinn during the reign of King Solomon as "lord of the Ifrit". Some time after the pact with Solomon made, Ratash and the other Ifrit began to grow discontent with the alliance between humans. Ratash, in particular, became resentful of the bond. So much so that he used his magic to create an army from the sands themselves. Ratash waged war against Solomon and the Djinn. Many lives were lost in the conflict before the Djinn finally created a seal that would trap Ratash and his army. With Ratash's rebllion quelled, he and the army were sealed away in Solomon's treasure vault. The result of his actions lead to the end of the alliance between Djinn and human. Forgotten Sands Ratash was released from his imprisonment by Malik, the son of Sharaman who'd been appointed guardianship over the seal and the late Solomon's kingdom to protect it from invaders. As Wraiths and Spectres reek havoc on the surviving populace of the kingdom, the Prince and Malik attempt to seal them off. Razia warned the Prince to avoid any attempt to fight Ratash. When the Prince initially catches a glimpse of Ratash, the Ifrit summons a Charger to destroy the palace. The Prince and Malik's efforts in trapping the army inside the palace, destroying them in the process, makes Ratash stronger. When the Prince encounters Ratash again, he assumes Ratash has mistaken him for Solomon when he is attacked. When Ratash makes it to the the throne room, he was confronted by Malik. He was able to best Malik relatively easy, knocking from the throne room. The Prince squared off against the Ifrit, believing the worst had happened to his brother. Though both men were able to harm Ifrit, they could not kill him. Malik recovered and returned to the throne room. When he landed what he assumed was a killing blow, he merely destroyed Ratash's physical body. Malik's part of the seal attempted to absorb Ratash's being, but was overpowered and shattered. Ratash instead possessed Malik, taking him over mind and body. Using Malik's body, Ratash began to attack his army and absorbed their power to regain his strength. He gradually transformed Malik's body to suit his purposes, ignoring the Prince's attempts recall his brother from his thrall. When the two square off again, Ratash has transformed Malik's body to resemble his original form. His gradual rise in power creates a sandstorm that moves quickly toward the kingdom. Ratash drives the Prince underground, down into Solomon's tomb. While the Prince and Razia attempt to obtain the Djinn Sword from Solomon's resting place, Ratash strength grows and so does the sandstorm. The strength of the sandstorm and Ratash's powers are such that when the Prince returns to the surface with the Djinn Sword (now infused with the spirit of Razia), the palace has been laid to waste by the Ifrit's transformation. Ratash and the Prince battle in the midst of the sandstorm. The Prince gradually harms the Ifrit with the Djinn Sword; Ratash, aware of Razia's presence, attempted to goad her with instuls and lies. But, he eventually bested by the Prince who stabs the Djinn where Malik Medallion once was. With Ratash dead, the sandstorm and the army dies. The people petrified by the army are revived and Malik is freed of his influence, albeit, only to die in his brother's arms shortly thereafter. References }} Category:Forgotten Sands Enemies Category:Forgotten Sands Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Deceased Category:Forgotten Sands Boss Category:Forgotten Sands Characters Category:Djinn